Kot Abisyński
(informacje znalezione w internecie) Wygląd Kot abisyński przypomina wyglądem miniaturową pumę. Jest średniej wielkości, dobrze umięśniony, elegancki i pełen gracji. Waży od 2,5 do 3-4 kg. Ma wyjatkowo piekną, smukłą sylwetkę. Lekki, miękki, skradający się chód zawsze czujnego, dzikiego zwierzątka, które nie chce spłoszyc potencjalnej zdobyczy. Widok poruszajacego się abisyńczyka jest zachwycajacy, trudno oderwac od niego wzrok. Jego głowa ma kształt klina z zaokrąglonymi konturami. Jest szeroka między uszami, z wypukłym czołem i umiarkowanie zaznaczonym przełomem. Broda powinna być dobrze rozwinięta, a kufa (pysk) nie spiczasta ani nie kwadratowa. Oczy mają kształt migdałów, są duże i wyraziste, szeroko rozstawione, ozdobione czarną obwódką, w kolorze bursztynowym, zielonym lub orzechowym. Uszy są duże, szerokie u nasady i szeroko rozstawione. Doskonale zharmonizowane proporcje, piekny make up to wzór doskonałości. Tułów jest giętki, sprężysty i dobrze umięśniony, o wyważonych proporcjach. Kończyny są szczupłe, długie, o drobnej kości, zakończone małymi, owalnymi stopami. Ogon długi, spiczasty na końcu. Szata abisyńczyka jest krótka, sprężysta i przylegająca, o delikatnej strukturze, z charakterystycznym dla rasy tickingiem, spowodowanym obecnością genu agouti. Każdy włos ma kilka - ułożonych na przemian - jaśniejszych i ciemniejszych prążków oraz ciemną końcówkę. Dzięki temu szata ma niepowtarzalny deseń, przypominający kolorem futro zająca. Niektóre części ciała - pierś, brzuch i wewnętrzna strona kończyn - pozostają jednolicie umaszczone. Jaśniejsza sierść wokół oczu i warg, znak litery M na czole, pręga na grzbiecie, czarne obwódki wokół oczu i obrzeżone lusterko nosa są pozostałością rysunku tabby. Maść w 4 podstawowych kolorach - dziczym, rudym (sorrel), niebieskim, płowym ; wszystkie te kolory występują również w odmianach srebrzystych. Charakter Kot abisyński ma żywy temperament i wspaniały towarzyski charakter. Jest elegancki i pełen gracji. Zwinny, skoczny i dynamiczny, lubi zabawy i wspinaczkę - warto sprawić mu specjalny słupek z podestami. To kot inteligentny, ciekawski i wszędobylski. Zwykle przebywa tam, gdzie akurat coś się dzieje. Chociaż jest ruchliwy, łatwo przystosuje się do stałego przebywania w mieszkaniu, ale trzeba dostarczyć mu rozrywek. Chętnie uczy się różnych sztuczek, ale tylko wtedy, gdy sprawia mu to przyjemność. Bardzo chetnie aportuje rzucane przedmioty. Potrafi być bardzo konsekwentny w działaniu - jeśli coś sobie postanowi, trudno go od tego odwieść. Jednak najbardziej zalezy mu na tym, że by zachowac dobre układy z opiekunami i otoczeniem. Abisyńczyk jest łagodny wobec ludzi. Nie zdarza mu się wystawić pazurów, a tym bardziej ugryżć człowieka. Właściciela obdarza ogromnym przywiązaniem, chętnie okazuje uczucia i zazwyczaj dopomina się o codzienną porcję pieszczot. Towarzyszy nam chętnie podczas codziennych czynności, no i oczywiście śpi z nami pod kołdrą, albo na naszej poduszce. Akceptuje wszystkich domowników, którzy odosza się do niego z szacunkiem i miłością Jest zwierzęciem towarzyskim i odważnym, lubi gości. W odróżnieniu od przedstawicieli wielu innych ras nie boi się obcych. Nawet jesli jest wobec nich nieufny, ciekawośc i chęć poznania bierze górę. Zawsze przychodzi zobaczyc kto przyszedł. Jest kotem dyskretnym i cichym. Prawie nigdy nie wydaje głośnych dżwieków. Nie jest zbyt rozmowny, a jesli już sie odezwie, wydaje dżwieki podobne do świergotu. Chętnie przebywa wśród innych kotów - ze względu na silny charakter, zazwyczaj przewodzi w grupie. Mimo to, nie jest agresywny. Zazwyczaj nie wdaje się w utarczki. Rzadko odpowiada złościa na zaczepki. Nie daje się sprowokować do awantur, raczej szuka sposobu zawarcia znajomości bez awantur. Nie ma w nim śladu złosliwości, czy osławionej kociej pamiętliwości. Będzie przestrzegał zasad , które mu wpoimy - w naszej obecności. Nasze abisyńczyki w naszej obecności nigdy nie wchdza na stół, na którym leży obrus, ani na blat kuchenny, ale jak wracam do domu, często znajduję na obrusie ślady kocich łapek. Mimo, że wszędzie zaglada i wchodzi w każdy kat, rzadko zdarza mu sie zrobic szkodę. Jest bardzo zwinny i delikatny. Potrafi lawirować pomiędzy róznymi bibelotami, ogladac je, obwąchiwać i nic nie przewrócić. Jest tak drobny i lekki, że wskakujac na meble nie rysuje ich pazurkami. Abisynki są doskonałymi matkami - chroniąc swoje kocięta potrafią być bardzo zaborcze. Pielęgnacja i higiena Ogromną zaleta kota abisyńskiego jest dobre zdrowie. Jest to stara, przez wieki wyselekcjonowana w naturalnych warunkach rasa. Zadbane i odpowiednio karmione abisyńczyki cieszą się przez długie lata dobrym zdrowiem i kondycją. Kupujac kociaka nalezy zainteresować się, czy jego rodzice nie sa nosicielami zmutowanych genów odpowiedzialnych za zanik siatkówki (PRA) i niedobór kinazy pirogronianowej (PK). Sa to choroby genetyczne, najczęściej spotykane u kotów abisyńskich. Nosicielstwo tych dwóch chorób wykrywa się przy pomocy testów. Przedstawiciele niektórych linii mają tendencje do chorób dziąseł. Przy zmianie zębów mlecznych na stałe wystepuja stany zapalne dziaseł. Jesli leczenia nie zacznie sie odpowiednio wczesnie i zapalenie przejdzie w stan przewlekły, moze dośc nawet do utraty zebów. Poza tym jest to bardzo ceniona rasa ze wzgledu bardzo dobre zdrowie. Koty abisyńskie nie wymagają prawie żadnych zabiegów pilelegnacyjnych. Poza obcinaniem pazurków i wyczyszczeniem uszu, praktycznie niewiele jest do roboty. Szata kota abisyńskiego nie wymaga wiele pielęgnacji, wystarczy wyczesać ją raz w tygodniu, aby usunąć martwy włos. Informacje pochodzą z tej strony http://www.abibanda.pl/o-rasie.html Kategoria:Koty